Death's Patience
by Patient Assassin
Summary: Following the life of a Night Elf Dead Shot and her Druidic companion, through death, hate and love. Post-WoTLK Story, M for Mature and for a Reason.
1. Prolouge: Payout

**Hey everyone! This is my first (proper) WoW Fanfic and I really feel excited that I've finally found the time to write.**

**I do not own World of Warcraft or any of the major lore characters that can be mentioned. However I do own the Protagonist which is based on one of my roleplaying characters on a server I will not be sharing :)**

**I am rating this story M because it means I do not need to be careful on what I write. This includes but is not limited to swearing, gore, fighting, etc**

**Book 1, Prolouge**

**Payout**

The sound of the shifting waves, the sandy beaches that run along the coastline, the bustle of a port behind you, half naked of any race, gender or age running around, paradise?

Ratchet was described pretty much as a paradise by some people. These people were usually Goblins selling "discounted" goods, Assassins looking for a place to keep away from chivalrous zealots that describe them as heretics, teenagers with uncontrollable hormones and deep pockets or maybe the occasional pickpocket.

Mentryia Moonstorm could probably be described as the second of that list as she stood atop a hill, some distance from the shoreline. The outskirts of Ratchet, only occupied by her, her friend and druid Sarnterias, who was lying down beside her, at her feet, basking in the sun in only his underpants, and a few stray crabs.

"Why are we here again?", Sarnterias or Sarn for short, had spoken up, though had not opened his eyes. Mentryia, or Trya as her name actually was, glanced down from under her dark hood, smiling when she noticed his bare chest. He was a strong Night Elf and she could not deny it. The childhood friends had spent their growing up together. It might have been bumpy, but in the end they were like a married couple, always together and rarely fighting. They rarely indulged themselves in married couple's activities though.

"Well I have that gold to pick up... I promise if it takes longer I'll give you a treat... if you stay quiet." The male opened one eye curiously. She rolled her eyes as she watched his eye travel up and down her body,"Do not get any bright ideas just yet." She said, winking at him before sliding down the hill.

A short figure soon appeared in the distance. Trya smiled as she held her right palm out open. The goblin, grumbling about the heat seemed to look like an abused puppy as he handed over a pouch of jingling gold,"You remember nothin', alrigh'?" He muttered. Trya nodded as the short humanoid shuffled away, unhappy having to part with fifty gold, but happy that his business "partner" was out of the way. Training accident his ass.

Trya opened the pouch and glanced in. All fifty. She smiled, turning to glance at Sarn in his Feline form as he slid down the hill and rubbed himself against her foot, purring. She beckoned him over and the pair began to walk towards Ratchet, heading for home.

Home though, would not be where they ended up.

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated, and updates will come at my own pace. Hopefully a fast one :D**


	2. Chapter 1: Patient Waiting

**I was really not expecting a review from now, but wow, thank you "_Nick"​_, I was even considering abandoning the story and starting another.**

**Also, to clear up any possible mistakes on my part, and so avoiding spoiling the story, I'm moving the timeline forward, to Post-WoTLK, IE., Northrend is included with this story. Sorry for the inconvenience!**

**Also, HEED THE STORY RATING**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**Book 1, Chapter 1**

**Patient waiting**

Fifty Gold, it bought them a place to sleep, a meal to eat and seperate rooms on an Alliance boat set for Booty Bay, reason being Trya needed to stop at Stormwind before they headed back to Moonglade or Darnassus. Another payout from a Job in Goldshire, taking out a pompous soldier to make a vacancy for promotion, it had Stormwind on alert for two days.

Trya rose from the human sized tub that was her bath for probably the next week or so. Rarely did one have a chance to wash on a sea vessel. Some would think that with her body, she would be a courtesean or a high end love slave, but no. She not only inherited her mother's body, but also took on her father's passion of ranged combat, this lead to her becoming one of the rarest type, and also one of the most effective type, of Assassin, the Dead Shot.

She did not flatter herself with her skills or materialistic possessions, for that would mean she would descend to a petty prostitue or sissy's level, which she did not intend to. As she dried herself, she left her mind drift in her thoughts of what she would do when they arrived back home, if they even did. Each job she took had its risks, and she took them knowingly that she might actually die.

Her train of thought was interrupted as Sarn placed his hands on her hips. She had just pulled on her leather pants, but her chest had remained bare. He growled into her ear as he hugged his body to her, and she felt a suspicious tickle at her inner thigh,"I could not help but notice you acting the siren, so hows about we start the mating season ear-Ow!"

He cried out as she twisted his left hand's tiny finger round painfully, using this as a pivot to spin around and wrench his arm behind his back and force him against the wall in a lock. Trya was slim, yet damnably strong. She peered downwards and saw that he was wearing thin pants, but the front part, which was slightly crushed against the wall right now, had an evident tent in it. "You're going to leave this room, and we'll pretend it never happened. There are plenty women at the bar if you're feeling primal.

She smiled at him as she let go of him. He left her room with an artifical pout which soon disappeared as he left her room, as he really did notice the amount of females in the tavern.

Trya sighed, same old Sarn, always trying to get her on the right day so that he can have his way with her, but so far, no luck. Trya admired him for his persistence, as she put on a thin shirt, lay down on a stiff bed and slept.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A cry was heard before an explosion shook the Spire, Silvermoon's tallest building. Out of the door rushed a black masked figure, carrying a scroll in it's fingers. Spellbreakers began to crowd the entrance, but the person only smiled under the mask as it opened the scroll.

The scroll remained suspended in the air as Runes glowed off it and the black figure pumped mana into it. The Spellbreakers almost laughed or smirked and moved forward, to attempt an en masse spell lock on the Spellcaster.

They never got the chance as something akin to a horde of Kodo or a boulder hit their backs, sending them flying before they could even mutter a word.

**Another cliffhanger :3, Do not worry, I promise the next Chapter will be longer, Pwetty pwomise!**


	3. Chapter 2: Calm before the Storm

**Here I am with another update :3. I find this rather awkward, considering I was never a frequent writer. I am suddenly finding myself inspired, its strange :S**

**Also, I may write snippets of subplots that would have an impact, but have nothing directly involved with the main plot, just to avoid confusion.**

**Book 1, Chapter 2**

**Calm before the Storm**

It did not take long for the Wind Rune to have an effect. The black clothed Runemaster smirked as the Wind Rune he had scribed near the fountain took effect, directing most of the water towards the entrance of the spire, at the backs of the Guards. He snatched the scroll and leaped up as the guards quite literally flew under him, pushed by the sheer pressure of the water. As he came down, he did not fall through the water, but rather it solidified into Ice as he sprinted away from the spire.

Once out in the Court of the Sun, he did not have to worry about Anti Teleportation Shields as he quite literally, faded into nothing. His mission was a success, though not because he was still alive, but because of the book he kept in his backpack, being alive was just a bonus.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Trya pushed the door gently, careful not to make any sound or step on any loose floorboards. The door opened, meaning it was unlocked. That also meant Sarn was almost ready to leave. It was early in the morning, and the Alliance ship was due soon, so she planned not to miss it because of Sarn, which is why they specifically agreed to meet about three hours after midnight.

The inn was somewhat quiet, there was not drunken singing, no stamping of boots as the drunkards danced the night away, on the tables. There were no shady characters in the corners or scantly dressed women eyeing possible customers. There were also no moans of pleasure, which meant that pretty much business had ended. Trya liked it, because it meant that leaving would be easier.

She was not surprised to see another Night Elf in Sarn's room. Face down on his bed, she was naked except for the bedsheets that barely covered her. She was spread eagled, and her hair, shoulder height, silvery blonde, obvious dyed, was in a mess, covering most of her face.

Sarn shouldered his backpack, he had obviously simply passed the night entertained rather than slept, not only because of the Elf on his bed, but also because his eyes seemed droopy as he nodded at Trya and the two made their way out of the inn, closing his room door behind him. It did not take long for the ship to arrive. The two Night elves, one with a hooded cloak that covered almost all of her body, and the other wearing leather and elaborate gear, almost obnoxious that seemed to help him in battle, looked awkward together, like two similar poles that rejected each other.

As the boat moored, an Alliance soldier, possibly no bigger than older three, hopped off the deck and onto the ramp and approached the pair,"My superior has informed me that you will be joining us? Correct?" Trya nodded, and pulled out the money pouch, which she had empited of most, but left about four gold inside. The soldier nodded and took the pouch and returned to the deck,"You know.." mused Sarn as they followed the short human,"Sometimes this life seems too easy."

She blinked at the Druid before rolling her eyes,"Easy for you to say. You do not need to stake out for several hours on every contract you receive." She watched the Goblins loading up several crates onto the ship. She hoped it would leave before Sarn's lover woke up, she did not like emotional goodbyes. They tested her unlimited patience.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Trya sometimes puzzled those around her with her behavior. She spent most of the time standing at the highest point of the highest sail, and even though it was sunshine all round, She remained in her hooded cloak, apparently unaffected by the heat.

Trya was strange, she really could be described as strange. She patiently scanned the view all around. Even when the sky flashed with the first signs of lighting in the distance, and the first patters of rain emerged, she remained up on the sail, crouched like a Cheetah, ready to pounce.

Only when it became a fully formed storm, did she scale her way back down onto the deck. The white armoured soldiers were running around, shouting at each other, making sure the ship does not fall prey to the vicious storm. She calmly made her way to the lower section of the ship. Her balance was perfect, as if she barely registered the swaying of the ship.

She entered the tiny room that was her accommodation, nothing too grand, Bed, Table, Chair and Candle. She unclasped her cloak, placing it on the table. She proceeded to removing her leather armour before she curled up on the bed. She could hear soft moans from the next room. Seems Sarn found yet another lover for the night, she mused before falling into a deep sleep.

________________________________________________________________________________________

_Second Mission, She could already feel the gold coin in her pocket. She smiled to herself, peering out once again over the rooftop, making sure her target, a stout Dwarf, who nosed his nose too far into a... "legit" Business contract._

_It was also her first double mission. It was not usual to have someone accompany you on a mission, especially when that person is a handsome Human. Rarely was she drawn to Humans, but this one made her stomach tickle._

_It was easy, he was to offer him a very lucrative contract, lead him to a side, unused alley and take his life. From there, they would retrieve the Dwarf's gold watch as proof and maybe loot any other valuable and proceed to collecting the bounty._

_There he was, The Human was leading the Dwarf towards the alley, the stout one behind him rubbing his hands together in sheer anticipation of the offer at hand. As the pair turned the corner, and disappeared from public attention, Trya raised her bow, licking her dry lips as she kept the nocked arrow level with her eye, following the Dwarf's head._

_The Dwarf turned around to face his smiling to-be investor, but never even got the chance to utter a word. Her steel arrow zipped just above the Human's shoulder, impaling itself in the Dwarf's neck. He opened his eyes wide, grabbing the projectile and gagging as his own blood seeped into his throat. It was useless, a few more moments later and he was dead, as the Night Elven Dead Shot scaled down the side of the alley, landing beside the Human. She grinned at him, their age difference meaning that they were still at the same height._

_He grinned back before expertly extracting several small money pouches and a shining gold watch from the bloody corpse infront of them. He beckoned her over and she sheathed her bow on her back and they walked out of the alley,"So, hows about a drink?" The Human asked cooly, grinning at her. _

_She glanced at him and giggled when she saw him like that. It was that handsome look which made her stomach tingle each time. Had she actually fallen in love? ,"I would not say no, lets just hope you can hold your alcohol, rather than throw it up all over the place."._

_It did not take long, only a few hours later they were in a room, groping at each other. The Human pushed her up against the wall, grabbing her legs and supporting her naked body against his. Severly drunk, she barely registered the Human taking advantage and shoving madly in and out of her tight folds. She held on for dear life, nails digging into his back as she was taken to new heights, amplified by her drunken stupor._

_She could not say that she did not enjoy it, but later she woke up, lying back on the bed in the room at the inn. Sore, and partially covered in body fluid, she sat up, groaning at herself to get herself to wake up._

_She could only blink several times in disbelief, he was gone, and had taken all the loot with him, possibly amounting to five gold. She punched the wall in anger, The little..!_

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Trya opened her eyes. She never leaped up screaming and panting out of a dream. She seemed to be more calm when It came to a transition between subconscious and reality. Though the actual reason she had woken up was the heavy sound of stamping feet and an air of urgency.

Deciding to be ready, She got off the bed and fit back on her gear. Grabbing her bow and quiver last, she left her room silently and made her way above deck. The deck was lined with Alliance Soldiers, all seemingly staring out at sea, towards a black object in the distance.

Several factors led Trya to assume that it meant trouble. One was the urgent whisper of "Pirates!" between the Soldiers and the vague shape of a ship that was the black object. She smiled to herself, tightening her grip on her bow.

Fun time.


End file.
